User talk:Windbreeze2
Re:Apprentice Request Hi Windy, if I may call you that :) Welcome to the wiki! I've posted a comment by the P:AAU, and it seems like Riverpelt will be mentoring you. She was my first apprentice, and she can teach you everything, so it seems like you're in very good hands. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Lots of my friends call me Nighty, or Ferny, or Night or Fern. River''pelt is your new mentor, and you might want to take a look at the welcome message box up top. You're in for a surprise. Yes, I'm going to put you up on the list. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 21:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) She might be, and you can send her a message to double-check and introduce yourself. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 21:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Mentor I'll do my best to be a mentor to you, Windbreeze. I'm Riverpelt, in case you don't already know that, but you can also call me River if you wish! I'm usually always on here, or WWiki too, so there's no need to worry about me not helping you. =D Anyway, if you have any questions about anything, just ask, oh and welcome to the wiki! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, siggies are easy to make, but hard to explain how to make them. There's a lot of coding involved. Do you want me to make you one, or teach you how? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what do you want your siggie to look like? I need to know the fonts you want used, the colors of the text (and background if you want it), and the links to your siggie (I usually link it to the user page and talk page). Oh, and see that little text up next to "Riverpelt" in my siggie? Do you want that too? Once again, if you do, I need to know the color(s) of that and the font(s) as well. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) And yeah its easier to make than explain. XD But sooner or later, I will make a siggie tutorial to help users make siggies. So once I get that started, you can use it as a reference. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you do, but I'll explain that once I'm done with your siggie okay? It'll be a little bit before I finish it. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan Sorry it took me so long, here's your siggie! You can't really use white as a color, so I used pale gray. So before I teach you how to put your siggie into action, does anything need changing? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Windbreeze2|'Wi'nd'bre'''eze]]Breezey Okay, calm down. You don't have to worry, I'll do most of it for you. Now I'm gonna create a page to put your siggie on, and I'll paste your siggie in it. I'll be back momentarily to tell you what you have to do. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) K, I'm back. Now what you have to do is go to your "preferences" page (scroll over your user name and avatar in the top right hand corner of the wiki, right before it says "log out" and a menu should appear, go down to "my preferences"). Once your done with that, scroll down your preferences page and you should see a signature box in there. place this coding into it: (But where it says username put Windbreeze2) and make sure that the "Custom Signature" box below it has a check mark in it. Once you've done that your siggie should work! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I know what your problem is, in the signature box, capitalize the S in Sig. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) So what and you have a mentor hahaha i want one. how do i get one? icefern50 01:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) KK 01:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC)icefern50 01:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you happy about your siggie? ^-^ Oh and I won't be on all the time, if you have a question and I'm not on, just put it on my talk page, and when I go on I'll answer it okay? So you don't have to ask me if I'm on or not, it makes it easier for both of us. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey, take it easy. What user were you originally? You still deserve to be an apprentice. How many little dashes do you put when you sign? There shouldn't be 2 signatures. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You know where to find me, if you have anymore questions! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Icefern50 and Moonwing101 Hi Windy! We at WSW are glad you're having a great time here, and we hope you can for many more to come. However, we, the staff, have a hunch that you and Moonwing101 and Icefern50 are the same users. You have the same IP Number on all three accounts. You should not have the same IP address. If Icefern is your sister, and she doesn't live at your house, you can't have the same IP Computer Number. It's a 5% chance. You speak the same and your spelling and expressions are very similar. We understand many users create new accounts, and that's fine with us. But creating 3 accounts on the same wiki is very strange to us, and puzzles us. If we continue to find out that you are making duplicate accounts, actions will be taken to prevent this from happening. We at WSW do not support each member having more than 3 multiple accounts. We're very sorry, and we don't mean to frighten or alarm you in any way. Thank you, from all the staff and mentors on Warriors Share Wiki, SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 00:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ottersplash 00:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Windy, even if you do, it doesn't explain what it says on your profile, and the message you left me about "not deserving to be an apprentice". SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 01:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Windbreeze. Please. You need to tell me what you mean, even if you don't care. There's no user who was on from Nov. to Feb., with 900 edits. It's fine with me if "you don't care". But you won't get very far on WSW like that. And I'm not the only staff on here. You and your sisters are on WSW at the same time, but you say you don't live together. Maybe I'll let it go, but if I find another user joins with the same I.P. and language, I'm not buying it.SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I never said that. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye. I never said that, but it's your decision. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Windbreeze, find a sentence where I said relatives on the wiki aren't allowed. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Windy. I have a sister here. I never said that. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll let it go. But before you reply, warn me if you have any more sisters interested in joining. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Accounts issue Hello, Windbreeze2 :) I'm Agent WindFire, the technician and op on this wiki's IRC channel, and I came to ask a few questions about the issues as of late with Icefern50 and Moonwing101. Is that okay with you? Agent Alrighty :) ~ Agent 00:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Leave Hi Windbreeze. Bad news. River's left the wiki forever. If you want to continue apprenticeship I'll assign you to Forestpaw. Is that okay? Egyptian Jewel 23:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC)